CoryxKenshin
Cory DeVante Williams (born: ), better known online as CoryxKenshin, is an American Gaming YouTuber and an Internet Peronality, and does charities. Some refer to him as the "best samurai". He is currently based in Farmington Hills, Michigan. Cory is a Let's Player. Due to Cory's personality and the unique edits in his videos, he is able to get a very good active fan base on his channel. Youtube Friends and Collaborators #BangBangBrandon #POiiSED #Are U Super Cereal #Cooper G&V #DashieGames #8-BitRyan #runJDRun #TearofGrace #XxTwistedFalconXx #Kubz Scouts #YuB #MaderMaDDog #MavAttack #Yamimash #jacksepticeye Best Series *'Yandere Simulator - '''Follow Ayano Aishi as she tries to get Senpai's attention while eliminating her rivals. By Yandere Dev. *'Kindergarten - A child tries to survive his twisted kindergarten class. By Con Man Games and Smash Games. *'''Cooking with Kenshin - A cooking show by Cory, often including him cooking generic food entrees, getting suggestions from fans. It has 2 seasons and 9 episodes * 'Injustice 2 - '''By DC Comics and NetherRealm Studios, creator of MKX. *'Emily wants to play 1 and too ' A horror game where you deliver pizza to a house and dolls attack til 6am *'Duck Season '- By STRESSLEVELZERO, Inc. *'Mortal Kombat X - 'By NetherRealm Studios *'Geometry Dash - 'By Robtop Studios *'FNAF-'By Scott Cawthon *'DETROIT: Become Human - ' In the year 2038, androids are constantly going rogue and becoming deviant. You decide the future of androids by controlling Conner (Detective), Markus (Revolution Leader), and Kara (Momma Android) through a complex story-driven game by Quantic Dream. *'Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning - ' You’re friend has left seven notebooks at school but can’t get them because he is in an eating contest but professor Baldi won’t let you grab them and go he gives you trivia but if you get one wrong he gets angry in a way that people would not like to see good luck! *'Granny - ' A mobile horror game where you must escape Granny’s House before 5 days. If she catches you within 5 days, it is Game Over. As CoryxKenshin played Granny, the game updated twice (once with the shotgun, and the next one with the car escape and the spider) from the last few videos of Granny that he played. He did not play the newest Nightmare Mode Update yet. This game was made by DVLoper, the same creator of the Slendrina series. *'Resident Evil 2 - ''' As said from his last 2018 video, Resident Evil 2 was one of CoryxKenshin’s first horror games that he ever played and he will play a remastered version of this 1997 zombie survival game. History Cory first joined YouTube on April 26, 2009, creating a channel under the username "CoryxKenshin". Cory's first horror game ever played was a survival horror game called " White Finger ". His first game series was a 1994 sports game called " Super Punch Out!! " CoryxKenshin appeared in several gaming festivals such as Comic-Con International and PAX East. During PAX East, he met famous YouTubers such as Muyskerm, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and Jacksepticeye. He is now close friends with the four. Cory is also known to play horror games such as " Dead Realm " and " Friday the 13th: The Game" with fellow YouTuber " Poiised " Personal Life Though not much is known about Williams' personal life, He was born in a hospital in Ann Arbor, Michigan and is still making his career there. He has a brother named Anthony, who appeared in an FNaF 2 video. Anthony is 12 (Currently 15) years old. Originally, he went to college but later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. Williams has made it clear that he is a Christian, adding verses at the end of most of his videos and referencing God in some videos. As of April 25, 2017, we found out that Cory has Ectodermal Dysplasia. We discovered this in the video labeled, "Ectodermal Dysplasia (We need to talk.) WATCH TO END". Has a pet dog named Samson the Savage also known as "Sam" joined the Samurai Community May 3rd, 2016. According to Cory this is his first pet he has owned. Hiatuses CoryxKenshin once stopped uploading on February 16, 2016, and hasn't uploaded in 2 months. He has never been active on Twitter, Instagram, etc. However, on April 29, 2016, Cory announced he will be back, and he did return with a video on April 30. He said that he apologizes for not leaving any updates on what's been going on and said he was sorry about leaving his fans behind and not updating anyone. 2 years later, on January 16, 2018, Cory stopped uploading again, but it was 4 months this time. Cory was on a trip before he did stop uploading. He did return on May 20, 2018 with a livestream. He did explain in the livestream that he was not 100% ready, he wasn't well rested, and that he just wanted to quit. Right now, he still uploads frequently.On November 16 CoryXKenshin had taken a break off of youtube again and returned a month later with a comical skit video called ASMR horror games and now plans to get back into the grove of uploading. Notable Quotes *"Y'all don't want these problems!" *"Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?" *"Cuz my name is Cory Kenshin!" *"Let's get it!" *"CoryxCooking! (CoryxCooking/Cooking With Kenshin Episodes) *"Come catch this work sucka!" (Subnautica) *"AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!" *"Night 5 is going down basement. (Five Nights at Wario's) *"Let's Go Torpido shot dang it I missed shot him again!!! *"What they throw, low cee blow?" (From COD:BOD) *Yo look at that one hun harchoo... what?" (From Happy Wheels Episode 12) *"Freak you think you thought?" *"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, he was black and you never knew. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, his name was Cory and he had a afro. Look out, 'cause here comes-a Spider-Man." (Happy Wheels) *“LET ME TELL YOU SUUUM” *"I'm spectral, boy! (Hello Neighbor after activating the Ghost Cheat) *"LET'S GOOO!!" (CoryxKenshin's victory cheer) *"Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai. and until next time my brothers and sisters." (Outro) *"GET YO ANKLES BROKE!!!" (Ao Oni) *"Shut up. Cory Kenshin." (Getting Over it) *"You still freakin talkin. Cory Kenshin." (Getting Over It) *”Catch this work!” *"This game is too hard man. I have to watch all these cameras?" (Five Nights At Freddy's) *”What the freak?! Turn off stuff!” (Five Nights at Treasure Island) *"It's so unfair. It's so unfair that this dude can move like he's freakin' Michael Jackson, man." (Five Nights at Candy's 3) *"BATMAN? MORE LIKE BLACK MAN!" (Batman: The Telltale Series) *"I AM YOUR KING!" (DETROIT: Become Human) *"It's ok Cory, take your pills." *"My channel is dead." (from his final video of 2018) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views